Understanding
by assbele
Summary: Latvia came to realize that England wasn't as bad as Sealand made him out to be.


_Hi thar everyone~ Sorry! It's a new fandom this time - Axis Powers Hetalia. I've been writing a lot of it lately, but this is the first one I've actually wanted to post. **Actually, I wanted pointers on writing England's personality**. He's really hard to write for me. =w= And I also posted it because there's not enough Latvia! He needs more love._

_Anyway, this was just a quick oneshot I wrote. It's five in the morning. But I was talking to my sister (who lives in Japan so it's a normal time for her) and she loves England, and I love Latvia, so I wanted to write something! So here goes. Hope you like it :'D_

_(And please, if you can, give me a pointer on Iggy's personality ;A;)_  
~.~.~.~

Sighing, Latvia pushed himself against the wooden wall of the World Summit hall. He'd made it through another meeting without making eye contact with Russia. In fact, much to his relief, he had avoided making eye contact with _anyone_ – except for Lithuania, Estonia, and Iceland, all of whom he was familiar with and didn't mind seeing.

So Raivis leaned against the wall happily. He knew he needed to get out as fast as he could – but he was tired and didn't feel like making the long trip home. He'd stayed up most of the night the day before worrying about seeing Russia. He would have laughed at how pathetic he was, had it not been for England coming towards him from down the hall. Hoping he would just walk by if he didn't see Latvia, he turned his gaze towards the floor and waited for the other nation to pass.

Much to Latvia's surprise, he didn't. In fact, he stopped right in front of him.

"Sorry to bother you, Latvia, but have you seen Sealand? That ungrateful twerp…"

Latvia's head snapped up and he began to tremble lightly, the action having become natural to him on almost any occasion.

"S-Sealand? D-did s-something h-happen t-to him?"

England shook his head. "Nah, I just can't find the little bugger. I thought that since you're his friend, you might know. Sorry to bother you."

He turned and began walking away down the hall. Raivis watched him go, biting his lip. Soon before the Brit had turned the corner, Latvia had pushed himself off the wall and ran to catch up. Arthur stopped at turned to look at the boy, confused.

"I-If you d-don't m-mind… I-I—" he pulled down his shirt and looked away. "I-I w-want t-to c-c-come wi-th y-you…"

England smiled gently. "Of course." He gestured with his hand for Latvia to walk beside him, and in a moment they were walking side by side. "You really like that brat, don't you? How do you stand the thing?"

Latvia flushed in the face a bit. "W-well.. h-he… h-he.. d-doesn't m-mind… b-being my friend."

Smiling lightly again, England remembered a time when even he had no friends. America had been his only real friend at the time, since all France did was tease him. That couldn't even have been called a friendship. He stiffened. He didn't even know what he had just thought – France, that git, was never, and never would be, his friend—

"D-d-d-id I s-say s-omething w-wrong? I-I-I'm s-s-orry, M-Mr. Engla—"

"Ah, no, sorry – I was just remembering a few things."

A moment of silence.

"S-so he's your friend? Is he nice to you?"

Latvia nodded fervently, despite his quivering. "H-he calls me and we g-go places together…"

England smiled again. So perhaps Sealand actually _was_ capable of being nice. With a grimace, he figured it was only him he was mean to. "I wish he'd appreciate me sometime. He's always calling me a jerk, that ungrateful brat."

Latvia looked at him. "M-maybe i-it's because y-you d-don't sound… l-like you c-care when y-you t-talk t-o h-him?"

England blinked. The kid actually had a point. To an extent.

"Well, he needs to learn to be disciplined. We can't have him coming to world meetings – he's not even a nation. He's just a squirt. He needs to stay home. Yet he always comes here…" he grumbled.

Latvia smiled a bit beside him. "Y-you r-really m-must be brothers… y-you're b-both s-so s-stubborn…"

England shot Latvia a glance that sent the poor kid into what looked like a panic attack – even though Arthur hadn't intended it to scare him so much. It was just a sarcastic look, really – but now Latvia had stopped walking and for a moment, Arthur thought he could have caused an earthquake from all his shaking.

"I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-s-so-rry, I-I—"

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Arthur looked away, embarrassed. He was really bad at this kind of thing. So he simply reached out his hand, gesturing for the boy to come back. Hesitantly, the small nation shuffled back to England's side.

Pushing open the doors, the two stepped into the courtyard, and they walked over to the fountain in the center.

"H-hey! Latvia, what are you doing with that jerk?" Both their heads snapped up – what they were looking for had found them.

"A-ah—"

"We were looking for you, you git. Where did you wander off to now? Come on, it's time to go home."

Sealand looked at Latvia like he was a traitor before turning to England. "I'm not listening to you! I'm a country, I can go home whenever I want to."

"You're not a nation! Just—just, come on, let's go."

Sealand crossed his arms and pouted. Arthur rolled his eyes and grumbled, wishing that he didn't have to be in charge of a kid as rebellious as Peter. America had been bad, but Sealand—

He was shocked out of his thoughts by light laugher beside him. Latvia, that little nervous wreck, was _laughing._ Lightly, yes, quietly, yes, but he was _laughing._ That scared him almost as much as- as- well, he would never admit he was afraid of anything.

"Y-you two really are… alike."

England turned around grumpily. "All right, we're going home now. If you don't come home with me, no more snacks and anime for a week."

Within a moment, the tap of Peter's shoes rang on the pavement and he was beside Arthur in a moment.

"One day, I'm going to become a giant _empire_ and I'm going to take away all that nasty tea of yours and your embroidery and your drinks and all your fairy friends and I'm going to lock them all up away from you _forever. _You'll wish you never threatened my snacks."

England grumbled. "You wish. Now, come on, on we go…" He gave Sealand a push towards the door before turning to Latvia. The slight smile on the boy's face spread to his own, and a simple feeling of friendship passed between the two before the courtyard fell silent.

Raivis turned and watched the water in the fountain trickle down the sides. He clutched his red jacket thoughtfully. England wasn't as bad as Sealand made him out to be.


End file.
